Food Fight!
by White Moon Fox
Summary: As the title suggest, the lyoko warriors get in a food fight. During the chaos, Yumi discovers something about herself. Kinda funny if u ask me... anyway. oneshot.R&R please! I need reviews!


**FOOD FIGHT!!**

**A/N:** Happy Halloween! This story is completely random and has nothing to do with Halloween. I'm still experimenting with stories. My last one was a little...dark, so I decided to do something lighthearted.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!! I wish I did but I don't so please don't get the secret police on my trail!!

Yumi's P.O.V

Spaghetti sauce. Of all the days to serve spaghetti, they had to choose today. GRR! I guess I shouldn't be blaming the cafeteria peoples, they didn't know. Come to think of it, none of us knew what Odd had in store for us today.

It had all started so innocently. Odd was nagging Ulrich about his feelings for me, making me blush like crazy! "Aw shut up Odd!" I cried embarrassed. He only smirked at me, an expression of his that could drive me insane. "What is it Yumi?" He taunted, "You still can't see how you really feel?" I was beginning to see red now, but did not respond. "Sounds to me like you need a…WAKE UP CALL!!" Odd yelled cheerfully, and before I knew it, I was covered in red sauce.

Big mistake.

Without a conscious effort, I retaliated, flinging spaghetti at the annoying blond kid. Too late, the little devil had ducked out of the way and it hit Jeremy, who had just walked up to the table. Jeremy tossed his tray up in surprise, the food flying every which way. Just our luck, some of it landed in the William clone's hair. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!IT'S RAINING FOOD!!" he screamed. What an idiot. He started running around like a madman until he ran into Sissy, making her pitch forward into her tray. Oh dear. Herb and Nicholas were immediately by her side. "FOOD FIGHT!!" They screeched.

And then chaos reigned.

Already coated in food; I took a step back to observe the miniature war going on. Ulrich and Odd had taken off for the kitchen, grabbed the spaghetti and were now flinging it every which way. Herb and Nicholas had abandoned Sissy (for once rolls eyes) and were attempting to bring down Odd and Ulrich. Sissy crying out for her two 'servants' was screaming something about her hair, and how we were all going to pay for this. Jeremy was under the table with Aileta, trying to explain to her why everyone was throwing food at the each other. And all the while the William clone was careening around the room like a maniac, screaming that the world was ending.

Yep, Odd was defiantly going to die for this. I was going to have to go home and change out of my sauce covered clothes. Not to mention we were all going to have to clean the cafeteria after the war ended. UGH! This was all so childish! Now we were all going to suffer! If they could just grow up… wait a minute… what was I thinking! I'm still a kid too! I guess that all the time I'd spent saving the world had made me too serious. AH! I don't want to grow up right now!!

All these thoughts rushed through my head in a matter of seconds. Really, what we I thinking being so grave? I need to lighten up and live my life! Without really thinking, I charged through the cafeteria until I reached Ulrich's side. "Hey Yumi! Good thing you're here we could use some-" I didn't let him finish. My lips had already met his. "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!"Odd screeched, but I ignored him, finishing my kiss. When I finally pulled back, Ulrich stared at me, dumbfounded. "Yumi….I…uh…" he stammered, but I only laughed. "Sorry Ulrich, love to stay and explain, but right now I gotta go and win this war!" Gleefully grabbing a handful of spaghetti, I took off into the 'battlefield'. I would pay for this later, but right now I just wanted to have fun and be a kid.

But Odd is still dead!

(AN: lol… right? Review please and tell me what you think! Seriously review or I will send my flying monkeys out to force you to!

Oh and for the few ppl that read my last story...coughs I may write a sequel to "A Broken Spirit depending on the reviews I get. Until next time! Your loving little Moon Fox


End file.
